five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Humans
'Biology' Humans are the dominant race in the universe and are found in almost all worlds, though they have evolved differently depending on which world they inhabit. Pirate World Unlike humans from the other worlds, they lack an energy source, and therefore relied on their own physical stamina. They rely upon other things like Devil Fruits and Haki for combat, which keeps them on par with the other worlds. Humans in this come in all shapes and sizes and are only ones thus far that bread with other races, such as Merfolk and Fishmen. 'Wizard World/Earthland' Similar to the Pirate World, the Wizard World's 90% of humans lack combat based abilities and use magic items for everyday purposes. The other 10% are the Humans/Wizards that have ability to perform Magic. Unlike the humans from the other worlds, they were not always the dominate race of the their world. The Dragons were once the dominate race of the world (however Dragons and Humans in some countries coexisted peacefully). Because of the events of the Dragon Civil War and Acnologia the Dragons are near extinct and humans became the dominate race. 'Living World/Earth' The Living World is most similar to the actual Earth, and as such most of the humans there are normal people. However, there have been groups of humans, such as Quincys and Fullbringers, who have special powers like Soul Reapers and Hollows. Another is that this Human are consider the most advance in terms of technology. Soul Reaper World/Soul Society In Soul Society Majority of Humans that are called Soul Reapers have greater lifespans humans from the other worlds that can live to hundreds of years or in rare cases thousands of years. To most regular humans they invisible to them. However it appears that the mixing of energies from the other worlds changed this fact. A Soul Reapers main duty is protect the balance between the Living World/Earth and their world. They also have to defeat and purify Hollows. This makes them one of the few races capable of traveling between the worlds. Edolas Similar to the Pirate World Humans did not have energy source in the their bodies. However Magic did exist but was treated as a fuel source and only found in Items or weapons. Magic was very limited and scarce similar to oil on Earth However after the events during Fairy Tail's Edolas adventure and the Mystogan using the Reverse Anima to push the Magic out of the world into the Wizard World/Earthland. Edolas is completely without Magic. 'Ninja World' Considered the most primitive of the human races and the most war like. The humans in this world use an energy source called Chakra. They are called Humans/Shinobi and are trained as soldiers from childhood. Because of this wars are common and poorer nations tend to suffer the most from them. Thus the relationships in technology is lacking compared to the other worlds. The majority of the shinobi are also descendants from race that Kaguya Otsutsuki hails from. 'Hunter World' 'Grimore World' 'Quirk World/Earth' 'Dust World/Remnant' Unlike Humans of other worlds they not the dominant race on the planet. With Majority of them in four pocket civilizations known as Kingdoms and smaller settlements outside them. This is due to the Creatures of Grimm who to attack them and their creations on sight thus it is not safe venture outside for too long and the smaller settlements a prone to wipe out by them over night. They also share with another race known as Faunus who they an can also interbreed with them making one of the few know humans races that breed with other races. They also have an energy known as Aura which they for combat purposes and Dust for technological means. 'Culture' Humans have variety different cultures, customs and lifestyles depending on what world or country the live. 'Strengths' 'Weaknesses' 'List of Members/Races' 'Trivia' *So far the only two worlds in series that humans don't originate from are the Celestial Spirit World and Hueco Mundo. *Humans share the spots of being one the 4 races in the series to inhabit in more than one world, the other three are Giants, Zombies and Gods. Category:Pirate World Category:Soul Society Category:Edolas Category:Ninja World Category:Races Category:Wizard World Category:Earth Category:Dust World Category:Quirk World Category:Hunter world Category:Grimore World